per·so·na
by akamatchuu
Summary: Ini adalah kisahnya dari awal hingga nama ke-49.
1. Chapter 1

persona—[noun] pəˈsəʊ.nə/ /pɚˈsoʊ.nə/ plural personae or personas

the particular type of character that a person seems to have and that is often different from their real or private character

.

 _ **Prolog**_

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan merekam sejarah rahasia ini. Mengerti?"

Kakek tua itu—Bookman—berkata padanya, setelah dirinya diangkat menjadi calon penerus.

Bookman berkata, mereka, akan mencatat sejarah yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang.

(— _Ah, tapi anak kecil dengan_ eye-patch _serta rambut merah itu memang ingin menjadi_ Bookman _untuk mengetahui hal yang orang lain tidak ketahui._ )

.

.

 ** _1_**

Usianya tujuh tahun saat itu.

Bookman mengajaknya untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat—bar di pinggiran kota tanpa nama.

Dia meringis ngeri. Takut. Orang-orang di bar itu melirik Bookman dan dirinya seakan ingin membunuh mereka.

Ketakutannya membuatnya nyaris mati; sebuah peluru—entah darimana datangnya—mengenainya, menembaknya.

Dia pikir, dirinya akan mati.

—diusianya yang ketujuh, dia nyaris mengecap kematian.

.

.

 _ **3**_

Anak itu baru berusia sekitar 8 tahun saat dirinya mendapat nama alias yang kelima, _Alex._

Alex—anak laki-laki yang mengikuti kakeknya berkeliling dunia, pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Keliling dunia; melihat perang, perang, perang, lalu korban yang meninggal, dan mayat di mana-mana.

—dunia yang dirinya kira damai, ternyata menyimpan banyak kegelapan.

.

.

 _ **7**_

Usianya sembilan tahun, dan dia terus bertambah tinggi.

Bahkan, lebih tinggi daripada Bookman.

.

.

 _ **13**_

Usianya sekarang 11 tahun dan dirinya sudah berganti nama alias sebanyak tiga belas kali.

Kali ini—namanya saat ini adalah Chris—dia melihat sebuah perang, _lagi._ Walau dia sudah sering melihatnya, Chris masih tidak terbiasa.

Dirinya tidak terbiasa melihat orang-orang saling mengangkat senjata—saling membunuh, membumi hanguskan desa, menghajar orang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hingga mati.

Diusianya yang ke sebelas, anak itu bertanya dalam hati;

 _Mengapa manusia bisa saling membunuh dengan sebegitu mudahnya?_

.

.

 _ **19**_

Dia berganti nama alias lagi. Kali ini, namanya adalah Rei.

Rei—seorang anak yang memiliki sopan santun dan ramah pada orang lain.

Nama baru. Identitas baru.

(— _Dia mengingat semua identitas lamanya yang dibuat oleh Bookman, tapi melupakan nama aslinya._ )

.

.

 _ **26**_

Di usianya yang ke-13, dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perang.

Dia sudah terbiasa saat melihat perang, perang, dan perang.

(— _rasanya, itu seperti makanan sehari-harinya._ )

.

.

 ** _37_**

 _"—Bookman tidak memiliki hati._ "

Kalimat itu terus tergiang di ingatannya. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mengingatkannya bahwa Bookman tidak punya hati; mereka hanya pengamat, tidak lebih.

.

.

 ** _48_**

"Kemanapun kita pergi, yang ada hanya perang, perang, dan perang." Deak—nama ke-48-nya—mendengus kesal. "Manusia itu, bodoh, ya."

Bookman hanya mendelik padanya. Membiarkannya yang sudah lelah dengan kebodohan manusia yang terus berperang.

.

.

 _ **49**_

"Matamu seperti kaca. Itu memantulkan diriku, tapi hanya itu. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana."

Saat dia baru bergabung dengan Black Order, seorang _finder_ —Doug, dia masih mengingatnya—pernah berkata seperti itu pada dirinya.

Lavi mendengus, dia itu Bookman. Seorang Bookman tidak memiliki perasaan.

(— _oh, tapi benarkah? Tidakkah dia berharap untuk bebas dari kekanggan ini?_ )

Bertemu dengan Allen Walker seketika membuatnya membuka diri. Membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan sebuah persona. Bukan juga sebagai calon penerus Bookman.

Membuatnya lupa bahwa dia tidak boleh memasukkan emosi apapun dalam pencatatan sejarah—apalagi sejarah sepenting perang antara Exorcist dan Noah.

Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, dan Kanda Yu membuatnya menampakkan banyak emosi yang seharusnya tidak ada. Membuatnya betah dan ingin seperti ini hingga seterusnya.

Tapi, tampaknya takdir senang mempermainkannya.

Perang semakin memanas; _akuma_ yang berhasil berevolusi, _innocence_ juga menunjukkan perubahannya, lalu—

—dirinya dan Bookman ditangkap oleh para Noah.

"Hn? Oi, oi, _Gantai-_ kun terlihat nyaris mati."

Disela-sela usahanya untuk tetap bernapas, Lavi dapat mendengar suara Tyki Mikk yang memberitahu mereka perihal Allen yang kabur dari _Order_ serta Road Camelot yang menghilang.

Lavi tidak peduli dengan Road. Dia tidak peduli dengan Noah yang pernah mempermainkan pikirannya. Namun, Allen—

Seketika dia merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya—ah, Noah itu, Desiras, menghajarnya, eh.

Rasa sakit itu semakin parah. Bahkan rasanya seperti saat dia nyaris mati terkena peluru nyasar.

Ah, tidak. Ini lebih sakit daripada itu.

Apa dia akan mati? Apa ini akhir kehidupannya?

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin mati sekarang. Dia masih ingin bersama Allen, Lenalee, dan Yu-chan.

Dia masih ingin hidup.

Tidak ingin mati.

Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidak...

 _Ti..._

 _...dak—_

—lalu...

semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* Dgray-Man milik Hoshino Katsura

* Di Wikia dijelaskan bahwa Lavi diangkat menjadi penerus saat usia 6 tahun dan diajarkan bela diri serta medis. Di usia 7 tahun, dia ditembak oleh peluru nyasar dan diusia 9 tahun dikatakan mulai lebih tinggi daripada Bookman w

* Doug bukan oc, dia karakter asli di novel kedua dgm reverse: the 49th name

*angka di sini menjelaskan tentang berapa nama yg sudah dimiliki Lavi

*per·so·na ga akan selesai di sini. Masih ada epilog yang belum ditulis (di fb sudah saya tulis spoiler dikit yha)


	2. After Story

_Dirinya bukanlah Alex. Bukan Chris. Bukan Rei. Bukan Deak. Bukan pula Lavi. Dia..._

 _... Hanyalah seoarang_ Bookman.

.

.

— _ **the last page; the end of our story**_

Musim dingin di bulan Desember, salju turun dengan perlahan, membuat tanah yang berwarna coklat menjadi putih—begitu pula pepohonan; daun-daunnya hilang, hanya menyisakan rantingnya.

Laki-laki dengan rambut merah itu berdiri di taman, mengabaikan dinginnya udara musim dingin. Tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke dalam kantung _coat_ nya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuket bunga sweet pea.

Dia berdiri di depan sebuah patung yang menghiasi taman—patung mengenai para _exorcist_ yang bertarung dengan Noah.

Mata kirinya yang tidak tertutup _eyepatch_ memandang tulisan yang ada di patung tersebut, ' _Mereka yang gugur dalam Perang Suci melawan para Noah._ '

Ah, dia seketika teringat akan para exorcist yang menjadi teman Lavi—nama ke-49 miliknya.

Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Chouji... lalu Allen dan Kanda Yuu.

Nyaris semuanya gugur dalam perang—entah jasad mereka sudah terbakar, menghilang, atau masih utuh—kecuali Kanda Yuu dan beberapa dari divisi _science_.

(Bahkan, dia pun _nyaris_ mati.)

Hening menyapa. Dia masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"... Hei, terima kasih atas hari-hari yang kalian berikan pada 'Lavi' di Black Order," ucapnya sembari menaruh rangkaian bunga yang dibawanya, "tapi, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungi kalian. Karena itu,"

Dia tersenyum. Sembari berbalik, dia membisikkan satu kalimat,

"Selamat tinggal."

— _bunga sweet pea yang diletakkan di sana, mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih dan ucapan selamat tinggal dari sang_ Bookman. _Mengungkapkan akhir dari kisah antara Noah dan_ exocist.

.

.

— _ **our goodbye; we walk on different paths**_

Kakinya terus berjalan, berbaur di lautan manusia hingga—

"Selamat tinggal, Yu-chan."

Kanda Yu berhenti. Matanya melebar kala dia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba melewatinya.

Suara Lavi.

Dia membalik tubuhnya, mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari sesosok manusia dengan rambut merah.

Namun, nihil. Dia tidak menemukannya.

Kanda berdecak kesal sembari berucap, "Huh, ucapkan perpisahan dengan benar, _Baka Usagi._ "

(—setidaknya, Kanda tahu bahwa Lavi masih hidup.)

.

.

— _ **everyone called him Bookman; someone who**_ _**observe the world from distance in order to record history**_

Dia berjalan, berkelana dari satu negara menuju negara lain, bertemu dengan banyak orang, dan mencatat sejarah.

Sejarah.

Sejarah yang kelam, yang terlupakan, dia catat dalam ingatannya.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, tahun berganti tahun, dan dia semakin bertambah usianya—menjadi 20 tahun, 25 tahun, hingga di usianya yang ke-29...

"Hei," sapanya pada anak di depannya, "maukan kau menjadi seorang Bookman?"

Dia bertanya, senyum terpampang pada anak di depannya.

(—Sang Bookman pun berakhir dengan memungut seorang anak di jalan sebagai penerusnya.)

.

.

"Oi, _shishou_!"

Sang Bookman membuka matanya yang tidak tertutup _eyepatch_. Membuatnya menatap sosok remaja lelaki di hadapannya.

"Mm...?" dia bergumam. "Ada apa?"

"Duh! Sebentar lagi keretanya akan jalan! Ayo cepat!"

Dia mengedipkan mata kirinya, sebelum akhirnya berdiri.

"Oops, ayo."

Dia berjalan, diikuti dengan remaja di belakangnya.

— _ **saatnya mencatat sejarah, ujarnya dalam hati.**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

..

Fanfic ini mengisahkan perjalanan Lavi dari dipunggut Bookman hingga menjadi Bookman itu sendiri. Terima kasih sudah membaca ini.

Salam,

Kapten Pelangi


End file.
